The Story of Marshkit
Remember Marshkit, from Dawn, that disappeared? This is what I think happened to HER. Yeah, I changed her gender. She-cats ROCK! This takes place somewhere near the middle of Starlight. Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 04:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Prologue "Come on, Marshkit!" my sister called to me as my brother, Toadkit, and I raced across the ShadowClan camp. "I'm gonna win!" Toadkit boasted as he ran past me. "No way!" I yelled back, speeding up. My tabby legs were a blur. Suddenly, a loud beating of wings startled me, leaving Toadkit to win the race. But my brother wasn't gloating over his win like he usually did, he just stood there, a terrified look on his face. "Marshkit!" Tallpoppy yowled. She looked horrified. "No!" I looked up. Instead of seeing the sky, I was staring into the cold, amber eyes of an eagle. Talons gripped me. I had a brief flashback of when this happened on the Great Journey, when an eagle took me into the sky. But this time, Brackenfur wasn't here to save me. Tawnypelt leaped, but was too late. I was carried into the air. Opening my eyes a slit against the whipping wind, I spotted my family in the camp, yowling and crying. They were ants on the ground. We flew for a while, leaving the lake behind. Then I felt the claw gripped on me loosen. "Mama!" My cry was lost to ShadowClan. I fell. Chapter 1 My eyes opened. I was in unfamiliar territory. Huge peaks surrounded me. It looked like... the mountains from the great journey! "Is she alive?" a voice mewed. It was a black she-cat that I vaguely remembered. She helped me on the Great Journey... "She's breathing!" the voice exclaimed. Now I remember. Night Of No Stars. I was with the Tribe of Rushing Water! "H-hello," I whispered hoarsely. "My name's Marshkit. I remember you..." "I knew she had clan scent on her!" a rougher, masculine voice meowed. "Talon, do you think we could take her back? She's bruised, but she could join the Tribe." Night suggested. "We can't take her back to the clans, it's too far!" "Huh? I wanna go back to my momma and ShadowClan... They think I'm dead..." I tried to move, but my forepaw hurt and I couldn't. "Don't worry, little one, you're safe with us. You're going to be fine." Night purred. I tensed as the two tribe cats picked me up by the scruff and carried me for a while. I closed my eyes, saying: It's just a dream. You're gonna wake up back in the ShadowClan camp by the lake, and there was no eagle... But I knew that wasn't true. I would have to join the Tribe. I was dropped onto the ground of the cave. Many Tribe cats gathered around me, looking at me. An old brown tom with a gray muzzle padded up to me, examining me, and declared,"She's okay. It's just a small gash, thankfully. I'll need to treat her with ragweed and marigold. Now, shoo! What's your name, little one?" he asked, grabbing some leaves from a pile near him, chewing them up and placing them on my bleeding flank. "M-Marshkit." I stammered. "Hmm... I'll have to rename you, Marshkit. What would you like your tribe name to be?" I was stunned. He asked me to rename myself! And so openly. I thought hard, anyway, trying to make it sound like the other tribe cats' names. "Light Of Shining Moon." I decided, thinking of a pretty name. "Perfect. I'll announce it." The brown tom leaped up onto a rock and announced, "A kit was dropped here from the sky by an eagle. She claims she was from the clans but wishes to change her name. Marshkit, come here. With the power of The Tribe of Endless Hunting, your name is now Light Of Shining Moon. Wing Shadow Over Water," he mewed, beckoning to a gray-and-white queen,"You will foster her. Tribe dismissed." I ran to my new foster mother. Then, I realized that on the Great Journey I played with her kits, Whisper of Water At Night and Eagle That Flies Through Storm. "Eagle! Whisper! Remember me?" I meowed. "From the Great Journey?" "Oh, yeah! That was so fun! I just can't believe you're here now..." Whisper purred, licking her gray and white pelt, flicking her tail across my ear. "How are Applekit and Toadkit? Are they okay?" Eagle questioned. "They're fine, and so are the rest of the clans." I answered the black tom. "I was supposed to get apprenticed in a few days... When will you become apprentices?" "What's that? Do you mean To-bes?" Whisper asked confusedly. "Yeah, I think so..." I told her. "Actually, tomorrow! I hope Talon mentors me, he's so brave!" Eagle announced. "I want to have Gray as a mentor, but anyone would be fine!" Whisper pounced on her brother in a play-fight. "What are you going to be, a cave-guard or a prey-hunter?" Eagle dusted off his pelt, shaking off his sister. "I'm gonna be a cave guard!" "She's going to be a prey-hunter, Stoneteller just told me." Wing, my new mother, padded up to me. "Really? So am I!" Whisper told me. "Great!" I exclaimed. Everything was happening so fast! The eagle, the fall, my new name and now this! "You'd better get some rest, dear Light. This has been a long day." Wing mewed, as if she read my thoughts. I knew I could never go back to the clans, maybe someday but not soon, so I reluctantly curled up in my sleeping hollow. Chapter 2 "Marshkit! No!" Tallpoppy's yowl echoed through my ears. I was dreaming. I spotted Toadkit and Applekit dive into the nursery. I saw myself turning at the wrong moment, saw myself being carried up and up, and saw myself fade into a tiny black dot on the horizon. Suddenly I was whisked into another dream. A cat was falling, but I couldn't see who it was, "Light! Wake up! It's time for your training!" I sighed with relief. It was only Whisper. It was four moons after I started my training as a prey-hunter. My mentor was none other than Brook Where Small Fish Swim, a patient and kind cat, and Whisper's was Gray Sky Before Dawn, just like she wanted. Eagle was disappointed to have Scree Beneath Winter Sky, who was very strict. "We're going hunting!" Brook announced when I asked her what we were doing today.'' Well, I'm a prey-hunter, there's not much else I can do! I thought. At least I'm good at hunting.'' I was shaping up as an avid hunter, even though it was only the beginning of new-leaf, and there weren't many birds to hunt. The patrol, Brook, Crag, Night, Gray, Whisper and I, padded out of the waterfall. I spotted a flash of wings. Kestrel! I thought. Flicking my tail to let the others know, I waited. And waited. When I felt the time was right, I leapt. I crashed down on the bird, killing it with one paw swipe. "Good catch!" Brook mewed proudly. By the end of the patrol, I had my kestrel and a mouse. Brook had a hawk and a small eagle egg, Gray had a rabbit and Whisper had caught an eagle just as it was taking off. We were journeying back to the waterfall when Whisper gasped, exclaiming,"Help!". We looked back. The gray and white she-cat was skidding in front of a gaping crevice! I tried to bound after her but it was too late. My best friend blinked her clear blue eyes. And she fell without a word. I was the first to break the silence. "Whisper! Whisper!" "It's too late, I'm so sorry..." Brook comforted softly. "Wait... I can hear something!" Crag whispered. We listened hard. There's no way... I thought. Then I heard. It was a faint mewling, a moaning... "Help...me..." Whisper groaned. I padded cautiously to the edge of the hole, ignoring Brook and Night's warnings. "We're going to get you out somehow!" I told her. 'Please hurry. I can't... see..." she trailed off. I slowly looked down at her. One side of her face was maimed. Scratched beyond repair. Only one eye remained, and her ear was torn. Just like that ThunderClan warrior, Brightheart! I remembered. She survived, right? "You're going to be fine..." I murmured. By now, the rest of the patrol were gathered around us. "I need a tendril!" I mewed, thinking fast. "We live in the mountains! There are no vines here!" Gray scoffed. I leaned in closer to Whisper, examining the crevice.'' She can't climb up...'' I reminded myself. "Wait! Light! You're leaning in too..." I didn't catch the end of Night's sentence. I fell into the crevice. Chapter 3 "What happened?" I asked groggily. Then it all came back to me: Whisper's fall. My fall. I examined my injuries. Not too bad, just my tail scratched, and... ow, my leg hurts... "Whisper? You there?" I meowed, recalling that there was another cat here. "I'm fine..." she answered. I licked the injured side of her face. "Don't worry, you'll heal..." I looked around in the dim light. The crevice was smaller than it looked. I padded around, searching. I saw exactly what I wanted to see. "A tunnel!" I exclaimed joyfully. "A tunnel? What's so great about it?" Whisper asked. I ran a paw under it. Water. It probably leads to the cave! I thought excitedly. The tunnel was large enough to squeeze through. "C'mon!" I beckoned my friend with a flick of my tail. We journeyed through the dark tunnel. Luckily there were no forks in the path or twist and turns. The underground river was getting stronger. We kept walking. I lost track of time when we were in there. Days may have gone by, but I wasn't hungry, and Whisper and I drank from the stream. It was a long time before I finally saw a light in the distance. Whisper started running towards the sun. Her silver and white pelt was a blur. I tried to run after her, but winced as my injured foot slowed me down. I settled for walking. We reached the light, exiting out of what was probably a used fox den. I blinked in disbelief as I saw the lake near the Horseplace. "T-this isn't the Cave of Rushing Water..." Whisper stammered, her good eye watering. I knew exactly what it was. It was Clan territory! Chapter 4 "Whisper, don't be scared. They won't hurt you..." I comforted as we walked past the snorting horses. I had the bright idea that we could live with the Horseplace cats, so that we didn't have to face the Clan cats. "Is anyone there?" I called as we entered through the large barn doors. My voice echoed in the spacious room. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" a cat jumped down from a pile of straw. His muscles showed beneath his gray and white pelt. "I'm Smoky." "M-my name's Light, and this is Whisper..." I stammered, pointing to my friend with my tail. "New cats!" another cat exclaimed, bouncing out from another pile of hay. "The name's Floss." She was a pretty gray and white she-cat, much like Smoky, except not a tom. "C-can we live here with you?" Whisper blurted out. As she said this, she turned accidentally, showing the barn cats her face. "Oh my! What happened?" Floss squeaked. We explained the whole story, well, at least from the tunnel onwards. Floss looked horrified, while Smoky just sat there, listening intently. "Of course you can stay with us, you poor things!" Floss mewed. As she finished saying that, we heard a rustling at the door. "Who's there?" Smoky called out suspiciously. I got the feeling that this tom was very hot-headed. "Smoky? It's Daisy!" a soft, feminine voice meowed. It was a cream colored she-cat with anxious blue eyes. Tumbling around her were three kits, two gray and white, one cream like her. The cream one had only half a tail. "Daisy? I thought you went to live with ThunderClan!" Floss looked surprised. "We decided it was too rough. Berrykit's tail was mangled, and we wanted to come back," Daisy reported. "We didn't want to!" one of the kits wailed. "We like ThunderClan! I was going to be a warrior!" "Yeah!" another kit agreed. The other kit, a gray and white she-cat, wasn't complaining, she just looked at us, obviously having a question burning in her mind. "Who are they?" she finally squealed. "Yes, who are they?" the cat called Daisy mewled. "Light and Whisper. They were injured in a fall and came to us." Smoky answered. "You look just like Brightheart!" the she-kit realized when she examined Whisper. "Kits, go to bed!" Daisy ordered sternly.They silently obeyed, crawling into a nest of straw. "It's uncomfortable. I prefer moss..." the cream tom trailed off, his stumpy tail waving as he fell into sleep. Whisper and I also clambered onto a haystack and were lost in dreams. Category:Fan Fictions